Una-Rogg
Una-Rogg is a alien villainess from Marvel Comics and she appeared as an on & off antagonist (of the Dating Catwoman variety) of Genis-Vell, the third Captain Marvel. She shares the same name with the Kree nurse who was Mar-Vell's first love interest. She was created by Peter David and Chris Cross. History Una is a member of the Kree and is the daughter of the deceased Colonel Yon-Rogg. Una is a very peculiar Kree, as many female Kree are born with the ability to use their minds to make any man fell in love with them. Along with that ability Una was one of the very few women who could also drain the life energy out of somebody by kissing them. The male Kree leaders saw these traits as threats and centuries earlier instituted laws that required all female children to be genetically altered so that they can't do these things. The procedure is extremly painful and also destroys the pleasure center of the mind. To spare his daughter the pain Yon-Rogg altered her records to make it appear that she already underwent the procedure. While growing up on the homeworld of Hala she began dating Ronan before he was promoted to leader of the Accuser Corps, it was during this time that her life draining kiss manifested itself and nearly killed Ronan. After her father died in a battle with Mar-Vell, Una and her brother Zey-Rogg sought vengance against him. But Mar-Vell died of Cancer on Titan and it wasn't until years later on earth that they encountered his son Genis who had replaced him as the new Captain Marvel that they were able to try and get revenge. When she first arrives on earth with her brother, he goes off to get something to eat and a clueless man starts to flirt with Una and she drains his life essence, killing him. Zey finds Genis and attacks him, Genis knocks him back and goes after him but he sees Una and becomes very attracted to her, this nearly killed Genis but he was saved by Marlo, the wife of Rick Jones. Una was cut by Marlo with a piece of glass and she started to freak out and begging for mercy. She explained to Marlo that because she never underwent the surgical procedures as a child, if her blood is spilled then the robotic blood hounds will sense her and take her back to the Kree home world to undergo the procedure. She pleads with both her brother and Genis to help protect her, Genis agrees but Zey just uses the time to attack a distracted Genis and tells his sister that he won't help her. The bloodhounds show up and captures her. After Zey is defeated, Marlo and Moondragon ask Genis to rescue her but he refuses because she tried to kill him and he doesn't consider it his problem. Eventually he saves her when they are placed in the same cell on the planet Hala. She tells him that the procedure is only half done, they took away her life sucking kiss but everything else is still there. He destroys their cell and they go to talk to the Supreme Intelligence. Una is sent on a mission with Genis into the Negative Zone to recover a special type of radiation from a star. Right before Genis is able to retrieve the radiation they are attacked by Blastaar and his son Burstaar, it is Una's manipulation that turns Burstaar against his father giving her and Genis time to escape. When they return Ronan tells her that she is spared from the procedure because she is already genetically inferior to the rest of the new Kree, called Ruul (this was before when am insane Genis destroyed and re-created the universe, reversing the Kree to their former status quo) but she is to spend the rest of her life in exile. It is unknown what she did afterwards as she didn't make other appearances. Powers and abilities As a Kree, Una-Rogg was five times stronger and more agile than a Earth woman of the same age and build. Una-Rogg formerly possessed the power to enslave men to her will, and to drain their life energy when she kissed them in a similar manner to Rogue of the X-Men. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Legacy Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parasite Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Assassins Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous